


Of Beautiful Things and Blue

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: in which i grossly overuse the word beautiful





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates) in the [femslashrevolution2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/femslashrevolution2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ginny and Luna spending the afternoon together after a Quidditch match. Gryffindor can either win or lose, that is up to the author along with which house they were playing against. 
> 
> Bonus points for them lounging under a tree somewhere on the castle grounds with Ginny's head in Luna's lap.

Ravenclaw had quite throughly kicked Gryffindor's arse during this last Quidditch match. The final score was three hundred to ten, Ravenclaw's favor. It was by far the worst game Ginny had ever taken part in.

Ginny was quite certain that she was going to be sore for the next few days, both emotionally and physically, but that was okay because there was much beauty in the world that day. She was resting her head in Luna's lap just taking it all in.

The sky above them that day was beautiful. Ginny did not think so because of its aesthetics, although she would not complain about the lovely shade of light blue it currently was. Oh no, Ginny loved the sky because of wind and flight. People could soar though the air and it was a goddamn miracle.

The flowers Luna was playing with were beautiful. They were dark blue and circular. Ginny had no clue what they were but she wanted an entire bouquet.

The birdsong from the trees was beautiful. On most occasions she found the sweet cry of a lark to be annoying at best, but not now. Now the birds seemed to be a part of the holiest choir.

Most importantly Luna Lovegood was beautiful.

Luna was beautiful from her unruly blonde curls to her brightly colored toenails. She was something to be cherished from her soft laughs to her amazing ideas.

Ginny doesn't know how she got so lucky.

She looked up into beautiful blue eyes, "I love you."

Luna smiled, and that, that was the most beautiful thing of the entire afternoon, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I wrote this in less than twenty minutes and I probably should've spent more time on it, but I just wanted to put something out there.
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
